Ramna and the Alterans
by Saulong
Summary: Ranma picks up and different curse and is now and Alteran with the bodies original mind with him, then later they meet birdy and are forced to merge when he gains a mortal wound Ixioran Altairian Ranma. RanmaXBirdyXOC. Strong/Super Ranma. not godlike
1. Meeting the Alteran

Ranma and Bellator

_Just a random idea that's been floating around in my head for a while… also note that any unusual or bad grammar will probably be due to Microsoft words really stupid grammar correct. This will follow the general story line of Birdy but start with Ranma's story for a while._

_'__Thinking to person in control'_

_'Thinking to person not in control'_

_'_Thinking'

"Speaking"

**XXXXXXX**

Ranma kicked a pebble as he walked. His father and him were hiking up a mountain to reach some kind of training ground in China; they were going to Jusenkyo which was some kind of training ground. After a couple more hours of hiking they came upon the springs, a bamboo pole in each one.

"Welcome sirs, to Cursed-Springs-Jusenkyo" a small Chinese man said to the side, dressed in a green outfit.

"Here very cursed springs, each one have legend of creature drowning in one, legend say that in each of these springs a creature had drowned. Now whoever fall in…" he was interrupted by Genma jumping up on to one of the polls on the springs.

"Come on boy, stop standing around like a girl and fight!" he taunted balancing on the bamboo. Ranma replied by growling and jumping up on another bamboo stick and getting in a fighting stance.

The guide got slightly frantic and called out "Honoured Sirs, please stopped these springs are cursed!" however he was ignored as they leapt at each other and proceeded to exchange blows at a fast pace. This continued on for a minute until Ranma managed to get behind Gemna's guard and kick him off the pole where he splashed into the pool.

"How'd ja' like that pops! Now who's tha' weak one!" he called out waiting for his pops' to re-emerge. A few seconds later a black and white blob came out of the spring and landed on a pole revealing itself to be a panda.

"What the..! Where's my pops!"

"Oh no! Honoured sir fall into Shonmaoniichuan: spring-of-drowned-panda, very tragic legend of panda who drown in spring two thousand year ago." He said mournfully shaking his head. Ranma turned his head sharply to look at the guide.

"Wha' do ya mean curse!" he yelled however in the second he looked away, the panda leapt at him and kicked him in the chest sending him in to another spring close to the forest edge with a splash.

"Oh, honoured sir fall in new spring, tragic legend of a creature that fell in 1 month ago, no-one fall in that one yet so no know what come out!"

As was in it he could feel his body reshaping itself, bones bending and flesh moving. It was excruciatingly painful and he let out a silent scream as his DNA was rewritten. He blacked out as water filled his lungs.

**XXXXXXXX**

He woke up lying down in a huge field filled with flowers and a strange greenish sky, he sat up slowly, clutching his chest slightly from where his pops' kicked him. He just knew that it was going to hurt in the morning.

He slowly got up on shaky legs, although quickly gaining strength. He stretched his back, popping his joints before taking a proper look around.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally up" a voice said from behind him suddenly. He immediately turned around sharply and saw a pretty girl about his height with pink hair wearing some kind of armour.**(1)**

"Certainly took long enough for you to wake up didn't it" she said walking up to him, so silently that he couldn't even hear her footsteps. "Definitely not a bad host to have, looks like you do a fair amount of exercise" she spoke again as she stalked around him looking at him with eyes of a predator.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked uneasily as he could tell that she was well trained like him. Now that he looked closer, he realised she did really look very pretty, beautiful even and she walked with the natural grace of a predator. "Where am I?!" he yelled, getting impatient when she didn't answer him.

"…I will tell you if you pass my test" she uttered standing still in front of him, in a relaxed way. Before taking a small step back.

"What test, what do I have to do?" dimly aware that his speech had improved, 'what is she talking about? What test? I guess the only way to find out is to take it since she doesn't seem like she will answer any other way' he thought. "Fine I'll take your test"

"Oh sweetie, you never had a choice whether you took it, the second you entered here it was inevitable, now on to matters; the test itself isn't that hard however if you fail you will be given the body of a girl with no memories of this encounter." She held up a hand to forestall any complaints "however, if you pass the test you will be given access to some of my memories and all of my powers which should help you if you pass, now let's get on with the test and I promise if you pass I'll tell you more about me." With that said she reached up to his head and put her hands on either side before closing her eyes and concentrating.

**Ranma's POV**

The Lady put her hands on my temples and seemed to concentrate for a few seconds. Just before I was about to ask what she was doing I felt a flicker of something in my mind before all my memories exploded in front of my eyes like waves of code and information. I felt a gentle probe looking at them, judging what was there and who I was and part of me was anxious to make sure she was not disappointed with what she saw inside my mind.

**Bellator' POV**

As I looked through the boys memories I couldn't help but be impressed by what he'd been through in his life. Some of the things would make the most experienced officers I knew feel sick, especially the Neko-ken, who does that to a child! Although as I went through I had an increasingly low level of respect for Genma, he was the absolute worst father, never caring about his own son. She also recognised many of the things he did that Ranma was too innocent to understand at the time like the multiple engagements.

'After this is over me and Genma are going to have a nice long talk about raising kids if we meet' I thought before slowly letting go of his head. 'Although I'm going to have to talk to Ranma about his sexism though it isn't his fault, I'll just prove I'm just stronger than him'

**Normal POV**

"Well Ranma, I'm happy to say that you have passed the test, not only because of your strong will but also because that despite travelling for 10 years with your father, you somehow still have a pure heart and soul," Bellator said with a smile. Hearing that Ranma felt a flood of relief before curiosity set in.

"Well now you know about me, what about you?" He asked inquisitively taking a step back and gesturing to her.

"To start with my name is Bellator **(2)** and I am from the Galactic Federation Police force meant to stop criminals and enforce the law. I am an Ixioran Altairian, a bio-engineered supersoldier bred for combat. When we merge you will gain this body and my powers which increase an Alteran's power almost 1 hundred fold however it will only increase yours tenfold due your strength already being close to that of mine. Unfortunately the merge will make you a girl until you can master the power to let you turn back in to your old body, however it won't be your body anymore, this will be" she said gesturing to herself " but this will allow you access to my strength even when you are a boy. Since the rest will take awhile to explain, why don't you sit down" she gestured to the ground before promptly sitting down on it, cross legged.

For the next hour she explained where she was from and what she could do, going as far as to give him her memories of her training, to say it was strange to see was an understatement as he could feel her body and watched with her eyes as she fought and trained against the bots. Finally it ended and they both stood up.

"Now it's time for you to wake up and go, you have much to do I'm sure. Remember, try to find another officer so you can join up with the force and fight crime." She wanted him to join the Galactic police to make up for her absence.

"Right! And it's been fun talking to you, wish I could take you with me" he said sadly, wishing there was something he could do.

"Don't worry, my time has gone, it's your turn now, now to wake up just say wake up, despite what has happened in here, only a few seconds has passed in the real world"

"Good bye Bellator" he said before thinking _'wake up'_

He immediately was aware of the water surrounding him and swam upwards towards the surface where upon he broke the surface, taking deep breaths of air. He climbed out of the spring and sat down. 'She_'_ she thought looking down and seeing Bellator's body and his cloths on him, _'_well this is going to be interesting' she thought, slowly getting up before promptly falling down again from a mixture of a new center of balance and the fact he had heard Bellator's voice saying '_you got that right'__. _

'Bellator? Your there?!' she thought/yelled in to her mind. '_Yep, apparently I gave you my soul as well when I gave you my body, although I think that the spring is no longer cursed' _she trailed off thoughtfully, and he could see in his mind's eye her sitting down in a thinking pose.

He suddenly remembered that only a few seconds had passed in this world. Looking up he saw his dad jumping off the pole with a "growf". 'Look Bellator, it's my dad! would you like to have a bit of payback, I don't know how to control your powers yet' '_with pleasure'_ she replied before he gave her control, where upon he suddenly found himself in a orange void and a huge screen in front of him showing him what they saw. He leaned back and decided to watch the show

Bellator got up slowly and deliberately walked towards Genma, her armour forming around her as she walked. Off to the side the Guide was watching while thinking 'oh, so spring of drowned magic woman, but the spring is no longer cursed!' Genma was sweating as he saw the woman coming towards him before he gathered his courage.

"Ha! So you've become a weak woman! Now you'll be easy to defeat," of course this all came out like "growl, grrrr, growf growf" but Bellator understood the gist of what he was saying having seen enough of him to know how he acts.

"You think I'm some weak girl huh? Is this weak?!" She coated her hand in energy and smashed through the tree to her left without looking with apparent ease before picking up the giant log and hurling it at the panda.

Genma thought 'HOLY *****' as he jumped to the side to dodge the incoming giant projectile and sweat dropping when he sees the damage it did to the 5 trees behind him.

'With that power he could probably over power me with ease! I know! I'll jump in to the pool he fell in then we'll be evenly matched even if I am a girl!' he thought before rushing towards her. Unknown to her she was thinking as well; _'that was a lot easier than usual to throw, did I get stronger?' _Ranma heard and thought for a second before it hit him and he spoke to Bellator '_I think you got stronger when we merged because we merged strength as well!'_ She paused to consider this and realised he was right 'well what do you know, 2 good things have come out of this!'

'_2_?' he said confused.

'I come out alive with a cute boy' here Ranma blushed, 'and my strength increased! I think it's a win-win situation' she thought happily to which Ranma just sweat dropped. Just then they noticed Genma jump over them and in to the pool for a few seconds before he realised that he wasn't changing. He then looked to 'Ranma' and saw her look back at him with her fist glowing again since it had stopped when she was in thought.

'_Remember not to kill him'_ Ranma said before materialising some popcorn and a chair. 'this is going to be fun' he thought as he watched her beat the crap out of his 'dad'. He no longer really considered him his father, since seeing Bellator's memories he considered her mentor Skeletsu his father since he was a lot more like one then his own dad. The next few minutes consisted of Bellator beating up Genma to a bloody pulp before they started to walk away along the road, discussing how they were going to train Ranma seeing as he would probably have to learn how to use her powers because she couldn't all the time and he was the one in control so should really be the one to know how to use the power. It is one thing seeing it and to a certain extent feeling it but it is completely different to actually do it.

If everything went right Bellator hoped to avoid the fiancés and never see Genma again. Then they would find an officer and contact commander Magius

**XXXXXXX**

**Next chapter we meet birdy and they merge. Let's see how Bellator and Birdy react to each other and Ranma**

**working on next chappy, should be up by end of the week-if not I've been swamped with homework for my GCSE's**

**References:**

**1:her name is Bellator**

**2:means warrior in Latin**


	2. Death and Birdy

Chapter 2

Birdy and Geega

_Between the chapters Ranma crossed the ocean and is currently in Japan._

_In this one the building is slightly out of the city and in the countryside._

_Sorry it took 2 days, had a small writers block for about 2 hours here is the next Chapter, hope you like it_

**Ranmaleopard: yes I am continuing it, I'm a third through chapter 2, hope to post rest tomorrow at latest**

**Dumbledork: thank you and i hope you enjoy it**

**Rybalov: thank you J**

**God of all: thanks J**

**7 Winds: your welcome and I hope you enjoy**

_'__Bell thinking'_

'Ranma thinking'

"Speaking"

Changed them as it would get to confusing otherwise.

**XXXXXX**

Trudging down the country side of Japan at dusk was a young man; he had just crossed the ocean by running across its surface thanks to his new Alteran powers, the down side of this was that if the body of water was big enough, the springs curse forced the change until he was clear of it; he had unluckily fallen in whilst he was distracted and was stuck like that till he reached the mainland. It was pouring down with rain utterly soaking Ranma however he didn't care much as he was talking to his companion soul about what to do and where to look for an officer.

'I'm just saying; why would a criminal be out in the country side? No one is there so they don't have anywhere to stay or build 'cos a huge building is bound to get noticed' Ranma thought/said to Bellator who just sighed in exasperation. Bellator wanted him to get a taste of what fighting with her powers was like so they were going to try and find some criminal named Geega that was in disguise.

'_That's exactly why we are going there! They can build underground and in the country It's not very crowded but has enough buildings that no-one will suspect it's there. They most likely set up somewhere in an abandoned building. So as to avoid suspicion' _She replied curtly, nudging him with her mind to pick up the pace '_I still don't get why we can't just run to the city, with our speed combined we'd be there in minutes!' _she sounded very exasperated with him, in his mind she had her hands up in a huff and was muttering under her breath.

'Because Bellator, it is very noticeable when a human runs faster than a car and we don't WANT to be noticed now do we?' he reasoned patiently, his hands in his pockets as he breathed out a sigh, they had been talking like this for a while and she still insisted they should run but Ranma suspected she was just impatient, having never had to walk across a country before.

Luckily not many people were walking along the country side so no-one saw Ranma walk in to a tree next to the road while talking to Bellator, or his subsequent cursing about annoying girls in heads. The squirrel in the tree did give him a funny look though… anyway as Ranma walked down the road he noticed some buildings approaching, namely a small hut that seemed abandoned.

Ranma decided that that was enough of a walk for now and entered the house via gaping hole in the roof. Landing softly he immediately set about finding a suitable room to sleep in for the night.

Sometime later he found a secluded room with only 1 door and a quick escape root via the window should he need it, since years of living with his 'pops' had made him wary because of all the times they had to make a quick escape from a victim of Genma's stealing.

As he lay down in his futon he though back to just after Bellator left Genma in a bloody pulp and how they had started talking properly about what to do now that they were travelling by themselves with a mission.

**Flashback No Jutsu 2 days ago: (1)**

"So what do we do now Bellator? Should we look for anything else in China or go straight back to Japan?" Ranma asked as they/he walked down the trail that led away Joketsuzoku village which the Guide had told him to avoid as they would seek to gain control of him/her for her power and turn him/her in to a breeding family, though Ranma and Bellator doubted they could, as with their combined skill and strength they were many times stronger than they were before the springs. **(2)**

'_well for start you should know that you only need think something to me and I'll hear, so no need to speak,' _she said with a pause before continuing, '_I think that to start with we should look for my crashed ship, it may not work but it still has some stuff that we could use, like nutrience packs and a gadget that will stop our cloths from ripping when we transform.'_ Ranma nodded slowly as he walked, before asking;

'And do you know where your ship is?' as he stopped and glanced around hoping to see some sign of her ship inside the dense foliage.

'_It shouldn't be far, if I'm right then it should be off to the side in about 100 yards'_ she replied after a minute of silence, indicating with a mental finger where it should be.

Ranma start walked for a minute before turning to the left and gazing at the forest in front of him. He noticed that there was a distinct lack of animals in this area, including birds and asked Bell (AN: I'm going to call her Bell from now on unless someone's speaking) about it, she replied that it was due to a field produced by the ship that kept animals and germs away from it and could last indefinitely even in the event of a crash. This prevented dangerous animals from getting onboard.

'But won't it stop me then?' Ranma asked Bell as he slowly crept through the woods, pushing branches out of the way and ducking past the occasional low branch.

'_That's why you have to go in my form Ranma dear'_ she said, her voice filled with mirth at his reluctance to be her body for even a small time. '_You're going to have to get used to my body soon Ranma as you may be needing it a lot if you join the Galactic police force'_

'It just doesn't feel right to be in it, I mean, it is _your_ body after all and you are in here with me' he whined, hearing a chuckle in the back of his head, 'it's not funny you know, why can't you do it?'

'_I wasn't laughing at you, well I was, but not for that reason. I find it funny that you are so honourable and thoughtful despite your upbringing, and as to the matter of control, I may not be here all the time, like when I sleep or if I'm somehow extracted, the curse __**will**__ remain, of that I'm sure.'_ She explained patiently, smiling softly at the back of his mind.

'Fine I'll 'get used to your body' but I have a condition' he said after a second, Bell nodded her head, indicating for him to go on. 'Every third day, you get control of your body for the day, so you can still have fun and do what you like'

Bell was silent for a second before pulling him in to his mind and hugging him while jumping up and down screaming "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" to which he just sweat dropped, not being able to do much else seeing as he was in a hug of death. After she stopped jumping, Bell quickly composed herself, saying "I accept" causing another sweat drop before Ranma left his mind again.

'Ok Bellator' he started before being interrupted by her saying; _'call me Bell please, that's what the author calls me'_

'What?' Ranma said confusedly, '_Never mind, just call me Bell please'_ she said with a small blush, 'Ok Bell, how close am I to the space ship now?' he asked, hacking away at a particularly large branch before getting hit in the face with another one.

'_Well, by my estimate it should be right'_ SMACK '_…. In front of you… sorry?' _ She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her light red hair in embarrassment.

'Thanks for the warning' he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, causing her the blush even more. '_Shut up! You didn't see it either!'_

'That's because it's invisible…' he deadpanned, slowly feeling around the ship, to an observer he look like he was a mime doing a weird dance. _'Well, you should feel a little lever that you can pull to open it near the front, over there'_ she said, sending another mental signal, since he went in the complete wrong way, 'Hey! It's not my fault I can't tell which end is the front and which end is the back!'

He eventually found the lever and entered the ship when the door in the side appeared in seemingly empty air. Entering he found that it had a big room in the center and the surrounding walls were dark blue.

Ranma let Bell take over and get what she needed, which took about half an hour, since she needed to get equipment and food, and a lot of stuff was covered in rubble or thrown around the place from the crash.

Finally after lots of cursing he had everything, although he now came across a problem; how was he going to store all of it? This question was answered when Bell told him to let her take control for a second before she changed in to her own body, with her armour on.

'What you gonna' do?' he asked, watching as she held out her hand and a small black box came out before storing all the junk.**(3)**

'_Now that's dealt with shall we get going?'_ Bell said, before climbing out of the ship, '_would you like control now?'_ she asked, pausing outside the ship for a second as she typed in a few numbers on a key pad by the door.

'Nah, I figure you should get the day, it is your first day of new life isn't it?' he replied, leaning back, 'now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to sleep now, I've had a long day' with that said he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Bell was silent for a second before jumping up and yelling "THANK YOU!" where upon she immediately clamped her hand on her mouth and turned bright red, before blurring out of the clearing at unimaginable speeds.

Neither noticed the old lady watching from the shadow before leaping away in though. 1 minute later, the ship exploded.

**Flashback end.**

'It's been an interesting few days' he thought, turning on his side and gazing out the window in time to see a flash of light in the distance.

Getting out of the futon, he quickly packed up everything, and left to investigate. Leaping out the house he sprinted in boy form to the abandoned house up ahead and leapt up on to the 'roof'.

Down below he could see a woman in armour similar to his/hers talking to a man in a suit. '_That's Birdy!'_ Bell exclaimed, pointing her mental finger at the newly named 'Birdy'. '_You really have the luck of the devil don't you!'_ she said grinning before explaining; '_Birdy and I went to the same school and both of us joined the Galactic police force, with any luck we can talk to her and see what to do from then onwards'_

As she was saying this Birdy was talking to Geega.

"There's still time" she said thrusting her hand down, "If you come along quietly, you'll only get, what, maybe 160 years" she continued, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"Birdy the berserk killer!" Geega exclaimed, taking a step back.

"But if you plan on defying me, you'd better say your prayers!" she took a step forward, continuing on to say how she had come to this 'hick' planet and built up a lot of stress.

Geega gathered his confidence, stepped forward, saying he 'liked it here' and sent out his Automatons to attack Birdy, which she just dodged then destroyed with ease.

Tuto came out and stepped on one of the bodies "he's using quite cheap marionettes," he commented. Birdy just stretched saying "Maybe I'm a little out of shape after all!"

Up above her Ranma watched as Geega transformed 'So that's what I'll be facing if I join the force' he though, watching Birdy charge at Geega after he loosed a beam at her from her mouth, destroying the beam behind him, eerily reminded of the quote, 'I'm a firin' me laser!'.

_'Yes, this is what it will be like for some of the more extreme jobs, for now just watch, since you can watch how an Ixioran Altan fights.'_ Bell reasoned, to which Ranma nodded and watched from a distance as they basically demolished the building they were in.

'Hey look! There are some kids in there!' he exclaimed, leaping down in to the building, and heading for the teenagers while dodging all the debris. He arrived in time to see Geega throwing the boy at Birdy. Having no time to think, Ranma leapt in the way, protecting the boy with his body, before he felt pain explode across his back.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was Birdy yelling at Tuto asking what to do while in his mind he heard Bell say _'…I take it back, you don't have any luck at all'_

The next time he was conscious he was lying on his futon in the run down hut.

**XXXXX**

**And that's a rap! Thanks for the comments and reviews, I honestly didn't expect this many views or such this early on. This is my second ever story so critism is welcome but bitching isn't.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I couldn't think of how Ranma would get hurt by Birdy quickly enough that it stuck relatively to the cannon, but didn't down grade his skill to much.**

**Side note: I may not write much over the weekend as I will be in Sheringham for Most of Friday and Saturday for a school trip… so yeah, don't expect a big chapter over the weekend although I will try to get it out there as quick as possible.**

**Next time: Ranma meets Birdy, they talk and he has to go to school!**

**References:  
**

**1:couldn't resist the naruto reference  
**

**2:think Ranma slightly less strong then before killing Saffron  
**

**3:like Birdy did with Geega in the OVA  
**


	3. Face to Face, kind of?

Chapter 3

_Well here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy, it will be the last for the next few days._

_'__Bell thinking/speaking'_

**'Birdy thinking/speaking'**

'Ranma thinking/speaking'

"normal speech for anyone"

**XXXXX**

Ranma got up groggily, rubbing his eyes as he stretched his back for a second, before thinking to Bell 'Morning'' rather sleepily. He got no reply so he assumed that she was still sleeping.

"Weird dream last night" he muttered, rolling up his futon and storing it in his bag. He quickly checked around the house to see if there was anything worth taking and finding nothing, went back to his room.

Moving around Ranma checked his bag to make sure he still had anything before hopping on to the window and jumping down from the third floor to the ground. While in the air he heard a startled yelp from his mind and assumed Bell was now awake.

"Well, another day of hiking, oh joy" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Bell, you there?' he asked curiously to which he got the reply of snoring coming from the back of his head, causing him to sweat drop. Sighing, he shouted in to his mind 'BELL, WAKE UP! I thought you were already awake, we need to get going' his only response was yet another startled yelp.

'_Err, Ranma… we need to talk, can you come in here for a second?'_ He heard Bell ask shakily. Curious, Ranma walked over to a tree and jumped up its trunk and sat down on one of the higher branches so that no-one would disturb him.

Entering his mind, Ranma walked towards Bell and leaned on the wall that appeared behind him as he did so.(AN: this bit will be in speech as he is speaking IN his mind, not thinking to Bell)

"What do you want?" Ranma asked, not unkindly.

"…I wanted to discuss her…" Bell replied, indicating the prone form of the girl from his 'dream'; Birdy on the 'floor'.

"Why is she here and why is she lying there?" he asked, looking from Bell to Birdy. Bellator looked a bit sheepish at the second question but answered none the less.

"Well, you remember last night right, and what happened?" she prompted. Now that she mentioned it, it all came back in a rush.

**Flashback start:**

_Down below he could see a woman in armour similar to his/hers talking to a man in a suit. __**'That's Birdy!' **__Bell exclaimed, pointing her mental finger at Birdy_

_Ranma watched as Geega transformed._

**_'You can watch how an Ixioran Altan fights.' _**

_He arrived in time to see Geega throwing the boy at Birdy. Having no time to think, Ranma leapt in the way, protecting the boy with his body, before he felt pain explode across his back._

**_'…I take it back; you don't have any luck at all.'_**

**Flashback end:**

"Yes I remember" he said simply, albeit a bit shakily as his knees felt weak for a second as he remembered the pain in his back when he was almost ripped in half.

"Well basically, you died protecting that kid," she started before being interrupted by Ranma's exclamation of "What! Am I dead? Is this hell? No wait, too many pretty girls… Is this heaven?" he would have continued if not for the fact that Bell had covered his mouth with her hand which she then promptly wiped on his shoulder.

"As I was saying, you technically died, HOWEVER" she emphasised to forestall anymore yelling, "With the technology we have, they managed to save you, us, by merging you with the officer, Birdy. This is essentially what happened with the springs in China except you can be separated at the end, although the spring is suspiciously like the merging, might be some of the early technology fell to earth and did something to the springs…" she mumbled wistfully as she got lost in thought.

Ranma sweat dropped as she got a glazed look and stopped talking, he had been sweat dropping a lot lately, before snapping his fingers in front of her face. She snapped back to reality and blushed ever so slightly, making her look slightly more cute… wait, now was not the time to be thinking she was cute, he had work to do and a puzzle to solve.

"Ok so that's that question answered. Now, why is she lying there with a large bump on her head?" he asked kneeling down and poking her with a stick. Bell stared for a second before asking; "where'd you get the stick?" Ranma paused for a second before shrugging and continued poking Birdy on the head.

"anyway… when you yelled, I woke up and saw her sitting next to me, looking down at me so I… um… hit her in the face…" she said embarrassedly. Ranma just sighed and face palmed before cuffing her on the back of the head gently… ok, fairly gently.

"So I guess I should wake her up then Bell?" he asked looking to her to which she nodded.

Focusing, Ranma imagined a bucket of water to appear above her and dump all the water on her. A second later there was a 'pop' and the bucket appeared above Bell and poured on to her.

"Hey! Watch where you spawn those!" she yelled, waving her hand at him. He quickly nodded gesturing with his hands to placate her and formed another one over Birdy, splashing her on the head.

She woke with a splutter and immediately leapt up, looking left and right for the offender.

"Ok! Who did that and why does my head feel like I've been poked lots?!" she yelled, before spotting Bell and Ranma, who, at that point, was whistling and trying to seem innocent while hiding a stick behind his back.

She hit him on the head before she recognised him, "Hey! Your that guy I saved" she exclaimed, pointing at him before Bell piped in from behind her "Weren't you the one who almost killed him as well?" she growled, annoyed at her wording.

Birdy's answer to this was to turn bright red before she realised that there were three people in her/Ranma's mind when there should only be two.

"Why are there three people in here? And who are you?!" she asked confusedly, pointing at Bell, she swore she knew the girl from somewhere but she couldn't quite remember.

"Ahh come on Birdy, don't you remember little old me? I only grew up with you!" Bell taunted, grinning from ear to ear as she saw the cogs turning in Birdy's head.

Suddenly it clicked! "Bellie?" she asked hesitantly as Bell nodded her head.

"Yep, that's me!" she said cheerfully, Ranma all but forgotten in the background, nursing a bruised head, "how you doing Birdy?" she asked happily.

"_I'M_ fine, but what about you? Why are you here? Did you kill this guy too?" she asked, only coming up with one way that she could be there too.

"I'm hurt Birdy! Thinking that I would kill a weak little human!" she exaggerated, clutching her heart.

"HEY!" Ranma shouted indignantly but was promptly ignored again.

"I'll have you know that it was the other way round, I crashed and drowned in a spring, but luckily they were cursed, and don't give me that look, I wouldn't believe it too, if I wasn't living, ish, proof of it. Anyway, when one falls in, they gain the genetics of the drowned thing. Luckily, Ranma here fell in and gained not only my body, but my mind as well, uncursing the spring." She finished her explanation and took a breath, watching as Birdy processed everything that she said.

"So there are cursed springs?" Birdy said slowly.

"Yep"

"And you fell in on?"

"Yep, again."

"And Ranma, the boy over there" pointing to Ranma who had got up and was pouting at being ignored, "fell in and gained your body and your mind with him, uncursing the spring?"

"That about sums it up!" she chirped happily.

Birdy was silent for a second before sighing and massaging her temples, "how do you get yourself in to these messes?!" she muttered, already feeling the onset of a migraine.

"Hey! I didn't want this to happen! It's not very fun drowning you know!" She exclaimed in a huff, expressing her displeasure at Birdy's comment.

Ignoring Bell in favour of looking Ranma up and down for a second, she bowed to him, and said "please forgive me for killing you?" she asked, her voice filled with hope. Bell could only sweat drop at how straight to the point she was. Ranma just ran his hand through his hair, before looking Birdy dead in the eye.

"Of course I forgive you Birdy; I knew that I would likely get harmed when I pushed the boy out of the way and I was prepared for the consequences, it's my job as a martial artist to protect people" He said, standing tall and puffing his chest out while Bell rolled her eyes. There was a moment's peace before Bell ruined the moment by squealing and tackling both of them down in a hug, exclaiming "Thank you!" at the top of her lungs.

Birdy giggled slightly before smiling at Ranma and standing up, offering her hand to help him up, which he grabbed.

"Now that's sorted, I think we should talk to my superior, Commander Magius" Birdy said, brushing the imaginary dust of her chest and dusting her hands.

Ranma nodded and willed himself out of his mind.

"Birdy, could you take over please, since I don't really know where to go right now" he said after standing still for a second and looking around.

'**Ok, just a second Ranma'** she said before transforming in to her body and assuming control before leaping off at great speed.

A few seconds later she crashed in to a tree after going too fast.

"Ow! Why did I go so fast?!" she complained, rubbing her head with a child like pout. Ranma and Bell muttered for a second in the back of her mind before Bell answered;

'_We think it's a kind of feedback, you make him stronger and he makes you stronger'_** (1)** she explained, pausing a second before continuing, '_He already was strong before he got me and that just tripled his strength so I'd say due to feedback, you about 60% stronger and faster, 20% from him and 40% from me, since I have the same gene code as you"_ By the end of the explanation, Birdy's eyes were spinning in confusion, and she took a clumsy step to the side, although that may have been due to the mild concussion that come with running full pelt at a tree, a very noticeably smaller tree at that.

"Ok, I'm just going to carry on now and try to adjust to the new speed, you guys keep talking all that gobbledegook" she muttered, to which Bell just sweat dropped. Birdy swore she heard her muttering in the back of her head about troublesome girls and not being able to take them anywhere.

XXXXX

In another world, a certain Nara sneezed before moving a piece on the board in front of him. **(1)**

XXXXX

Racing quickly through the woods, but not as quickly as before, Birdy leapt from branch to branch before coming to a clearing, with a small hut in it.

"Ah hah! I knew it was nearby!" she yelled, pumping her fist up and down. In her mind face planted, 'isn't this where I slept last night? You know, where we started this little expedition?' he asked, exasperatedly.

Birdy sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Bell just sighed, muttering some more about idiots and circles.

Hearing this Birdy yelled, "How was I supposed to know we were already there?!" to which Bell replied rather snarkily, _'Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings!'_ Birdy blushed and looked away.

"Let's just go!" exclaimed Birdy, marching towards the house. Stopping outside a closet door, identical to the rest, Birdy opened the door and commanded the ship to open the gate.

Walking through the dark blue 'door' Birdy, Ranma and Bell found themselves in a large blue room.

Looking around, Ranma found nothing special about the room, with only a small terminal and a large pod in the room.

As Ranma's/Birdy's eyes roamed around the room, he noticed the terminal light up before a green blob appeared and quickly formed in to a weird cockroach…thing… Having seen him in Bell's memories, he wasn't to freaked out, key word being _key_; seeing memories is one thing, but seeing the real, if holographic, deal was still quite a shock.

"Ahh, Birdy, I see that you have returned, we should discuss what to do with your tenant for now" he said, not sounding worried in the least.

"Sir, I think my 'tenant' needs to talk to you" Birdy said before changing in to Ranma and giving him control, it was a side effect of the curse they discovered, once you gain control, you are the one in control of who gains control or the body.

"Hello Commander Magius" Ranma greeted, gaining a surprised look from Magius, although it was hard to tell, what with him being a cockroach.

"How do you know my name?!" Magius demanded a frown (?) on his face.

"Well, you see..." started Ranma, before launching in to his explanation, from a brief, but still graphic, story of his life - Birdy was quite surprised by what he went through as this was her first time hearing it as well - then on to the springs in China and finally about coming to Japan to escape his dad.

"… and then we came to Japan, hoping to find an Officer to help me join with you guys." He finished, watching as Magius thought for a minute.

After a while Magius finally replied, "Ok, for now we will give you a chance. Help Birdy complete this mission and we may let you in to the force. For now, you will co-operate with Birdy and help her live as 'Shion Arita' seeing as you want to lay low for a while to avoid your father, but Birdy must give you one day every few days to yourself, much like Bellator, as she is still responsible for your 'death'. There is no discussion on this matter, so good bye and remember to update me on your progress regularly," with that, the hologram disappeared.

_'Well this is going to be interesting, now isn't it?'_ Bell said laughing in the background.

"it's going to be weird living with/as a girl!" Ranma complained before trudging out of a gate that just opened up and appeared in an unfamiliar house, which he assumed was Birdy's.

Giving Birdy control, Birdy walked in to the bed room, saying a brief "hi" to a confused Tuto and collapsed in bed, getting rid of her armour.

'This is going to be interesting alright'

**XXXXXX  
Done! Hope you like it since I got stuck near the end and I'm sorry if it showed.**

**Leave lots of reviews to tell me what you thought.**

**I won't post anymore for a few days as I will be on a school trip to Sheringham and will be unable to write anything for a while so expect the next release to be around Wednesday since I will be a bit unsure what to write from here on in, until I re-watch the series (Birdy).**

**References:**

**1: Shikamaru in Naruto is famous for being lazy, saying many things are 'troublesome' usually girls.**


	4. Author note

just posting to say that i will postponing this story for a while as i have found an interest in other stuff and will be posting stories about those.

PLEASE adopt this and change things slightly as long as the basic plot stays the same (falls in alteran spring + meets Birdy later on)

i may take this back up at some point, but it will be awhile


End file.
